


College Parties

by Angleterre97



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angleterre97/pseuds/Angleterre97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew gets dragged to a party by his brother. He doesn't think he'll have a good time until he runs into his friend Gilbert. He ends up having a better time than he could have imagined. {PruCan with a little hint of AmePan}</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Parties

Alfred always had such a presence when he entered a room. All eyes would turn to him, people would smile, and he would smile back before diving headlong into a conversation. Or two or three.

Matthew did not have that same presence. He knew this and accepted this and even sometimes was thankful for it. No one really knew who he was, and at a rowdy college party like the one his brother had dragged him to, he didn't really mind at all.

As Al got sucked into the crowd the second he walked through the door, Matthew surveyed the scene. Loud club music blaring, tons of people milling around. Some dancing, some talking, some doing both. Most had at least one drink in their hands. It was a typical college party.

He sighed and began weaving his way to the back. Al had dragged him to a party here once before, so he knew there was a back deck. There were still plenty of people out there, but the night air was clear and fresh. Matthew leaned his elbows on the railing and looked up. There were clouds, so no stars to be seen. It was a little disappointing. He had hoped he could kill some time by picking out constellations, he really didn't care for parties.

As he stood there he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He was about to ask who was there until he looked down and saw the pale while skin of the arms.

"Hey Gil." He said.

"Hey there birdie."

Gilbert was one of Matthew's closest friends, even though they tended to run in different cliques. The self-proclaimed Prussian was a star soccer player and was the drummer in a band. On top of that, he was majoring in biology.

"Why are you out here all by yourself?" He asked.

"You know parties aren't really my thing." He answered, leaning back a bit. He had known Gil a while and really didn't mind the holding, it was just how he was.

"You bruder drag you here?"

"He asked me to come so I could drive him home."

"So you'll probably say no if I offer you a drink, huh?"

"Sorry, eh."

Gilbert laughed and said that it was alright. He moved from behind Matthew to lean on the railing next to him. They talked about the party and the people there. They talked about school and they talked about life. They talked for what felt like hours when it probably wasn't but Matthew didn't care one way or another. Because for once he was actually enjoying himself at a party.

And it actually surprised him. Matthew had never seen Gil stand still for so long, and with free alcohol provided, he had seen him drink only two beers. In a way he was proud of his friend, he was even holding a serious conversation. Of course he still added his own humor, which never failed to make Matthew laugh.

After a while the blonde stood up straight and stretched his arms above his head.

"Got any aspirin?" He asked his albino friend. Gil looked at him concerned.

"What for?"

"Oh this loud music is giving me a headache."

The white haired man shook his head. "Sorry, no aspirin, but I got an idea."

He motioned for Matt to follow, so he did. Gil led him into the house and up the stairs to the second floor and all the way down to a room at the end of the hall. It was the farthest room from the stereo downstairs, and once they had shut the door, the sound was muffled considerably.

"Better birdie?"

"Much, thanks."

The room was a spare bedroom and Matthew sat on the edge of the mattress. Gil, on the other hand, plopped himself in the middle and pulled the blonde with him. Matt scooted so that his head rested on one of the pillows and Gil did the same. It had been a long time since Matthew could remember being so close to the others face. He had forgotten how deep a red his eyes were.

"Like what you see?" Gil inquired with a smirk.

Matthew blushed at being caught staring. He quickly tried to think of another topic to talk about, but his thoughts became derailed as Gilbert pressed his lips softly to his own. He blushed and could feel his face heat up. He thought to pull away, but thought again and decided not to. It felt way to damn good.

He kissed back, pressing himself a little closer to the other and felt the Prussian's arm wrap around his waist, holding him there. He had never once thought about kissing Gilbert, but now that he was the notion didn't seem that crazy at all. Gil noticed him. That was enough to make Matthew's heart beat just a little faster.

He felt the others tongue sweep along his bottom lip, and he parted them, allowing entrance. As they kissed Matthew found his hand running up Gil's chest under his t-shirt. He felt Gil smirk before pulling away. Soon the t-shirt was on the floor, and then Matthew's own shirt joined it. The albino started undoing the blonde's jeans and Matthew, pulling to his senses, shot a worried glance to him and then the door. It had no lock.

"Something wrong birdie?" Gil asked, sliding his belt out of the loops.

"What if someone sees you?"

You, and not us. No one really knew Matthew, he didn't have much of a reputation to uphold. (Hell, most people didn't even know Alfred had a twin brother until he would mention it). But Gilbert, everyone knew him. He had that sort of presence. He was somebody.

"So what if someone does?"

"People will make fun of you nonstop if someone sees you sleeping with a nobody like me."

"Well then fuck those people." He said. He leaned over Matthew and kissed him again, harder this time, more commanding. He pulled away and looked him dead in the eyes. "Cause to anyone else you might be nothing, but birdie you're everything to me."

Matthew blushed bright red and pulled the Prussian down to kiss him again. His pants were soon discarded, his boxers as well. Gil, of course, couldn't help a teasing comment about the polar bear pattern on them. But Matt couldn't bring himself to care that much. Because Gilbert noticed him, and he cared about him, and maybe he even loved him.

Gil rummaged through the nightstand by the bed and by sheer luck found a bottle of lubricant there. He looked at Matthew as though asking permission and he nodded. He sat himself between the blonde's legs and spread them a bit. He let the oil warm up on his fingers before sliding one into his entrance. Matthew squirmed a bit but tried to stay relaxed.

"You trust me, don't you birdie?"

"Yeah Gil, I trust you." And really, he did.

He pressed in a second and scissored them, then added a third. Small moans escaped past Matthew's lips as the fingers brushed against his sweet spot. His head was back against the pillow, but he was sure Gilbert was smirking. The fingers pulled out of him.

Moments later Matthew opened his eyes to see Gil leaning over him again, lined up and ready to go. He glanced at the door again, could hear the muffled sound of the music and people downstairs. He looked back to Gil and smiled. This had already been, by far, the best party he'd ever been to, and it was only about to get even better.

Gilbert kissed him. Kissed his lips and his neck and his jawline as he slowly pushed in. Matthew moaned and wound his arms around the other, pulling him closer. Gil waited a moment for both to adjust and Matthew peppered his neck with little nips, sucks, and kisses. They drove the Prussian wild and soon he was pulling out and thrusting back in.

The bed frame squeaked under them as they moved together, but no one in the house would know, with the music so loud. Only Gilbert could hear the moans and whines coming from the smaller man. Only he could hear the slap of skin on skin as he pounded into him. Only he could hear his own name whimper off the lips of his lover again and again as he moved inside him. And only he could hear the ecstasy laced cry Matthew gave as he came hard, coating both of their stomachs. After a few more thrusts Gilbert came as well.

Matthew laid still, breathing heavy as he caught his breath again. He hadn't noticed the music fade out in his mind, but now he could hear it again, the bass thumping against the floorboards.

"Wow..." Was all he could manage to say as Gilbert pulled out and laid down next to him. He pressed close to him but a few minutes later startled away as he heard the door open. Quickly he tried to cover himself with the blanket.

"Ohmigosh, Mattie!"

It was Alfred, and he was drunk.

"Dude! Like get some brah!"

Clinging to his brother's arm was an equally drunk Kiku Honda, an exchange student from Japan.

"Or did you already get some? Well either way can we like use this room brah?"

Matthew looked over to Gil and giggled a little and they both couldn't help laugh at his brother.

"Just a minute, ok?"

They dressed quickly and cleaned up best that they could before handing the room over to the drunken couple. Miraculously, Matthew's headache had gone away. So, hands intertwined together, Matthew and Gilbert went back downstairs. They went back out onto the deck, back to leaning against the railing, and back to a nice, quiet conversation until it was time to drag a drunken Alfred, and probably a drunken Kiku, back home.

"You gonna come to the next party birdie?" Gilbert asked.

"Only if you'll be there too."


End file.
